The Way Things Are
by Vagrant Beauty
Summary: rating will be clear in later chapters. hermione has very un-hermione problems and harry relates in the last way any one could think of.
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: Yes, I own everything. Oh wait, no I don't.  
Rating: R for well...you'll see  
Summery: A HP/HG love and Hermione is not all what she seems.   
Note: Things in italics indicated Hermione's thoughts.   
  
A bleary eyed Hermione woke up with a pounding headache in her all too familiar four-poster bed at Hogwarts Academy. Rubbing her eyes she sat up and glanced at her nightstand clock which blared 7:03 a.m. She winced at the light, which was streaming from the window. Reluctantly, Hermione climbed out of bed, got dressed, and made her way down the great hall.   
Walking though the doors she could see Ron and Harry eating breakfast at the Gryfindor table. There were two seats open, one next to Ron and one next to Harry. Casually she seized the moment and sat next to Harry.  
"Good morning, Hermione." Chirped Ron.  
"Morning." She sleepily replied.  
"Sleep well?" Asked Harry.  
Hermione nearly melted at the sound of his voice.  
"Mmm...not so well, I've got a nasty headache."  
"Maybe you should go see Madame Pomfrey." Suggested Harry.  
"So kind, considerate, and caring..."  
"Oh, it'll go away..." Hermione relied coolly. She'd been infatuated with Harry since pretty much the first day although she'd successfully hid her fondness of him. Although there was a good chance he didn't feel the same way, it didn't hinder Hermione's wandering mind and imagination...  
  
SLAM!   
  
Ron pounded his fist on the table.   
"Look who decided to wake up." Ron said with Harry giggling along with him. The pounding headache had seemed to become stronger. She was wishing she hadn't topped off her bottle of Smirnoff last night. Hermione rubbed her temples in an effort to sooth her hangover.   
"Are you sure you're all right, Hermione? You don't look so well. I'll help you to the hospital wing if you want." Said Harry, patting her on the back in an effort to comfort her. Hermione tried to suppress the bubbles of happiness that overtook her. But she realized she couldn't go, Madame Pomfrey would find out what was going on and then all her hard work would have been for nothing and she would be expelled.   
"If it gets too serious, I'll go to the hospital wing."  
"If you say so. We should be getting to class, we don't want to be late." Said Ron.  
Harry and Ron started to leave the table.  
"You coming, Hermione?" Asked Harry noticing she wasn't getting up.   
"I'll catch up, I forgot my books in the dorm. You two go ahead."  
"Okay, see you in class." Ron said as he and Harry trotted off to class. Hermione slowly staggered back to bed. Reaching for her books she realized she was in no shape to go to class. She climbed back in bed, not bothering to get back into her pajamas.   
~~~~*~~~*~~~~  
Hermione was shaken awake.   
"Hermion! Wake-up!" said an unrecognizable voice.   
She slit open her eyes and saw that it was a roommate of hers.  
"It's lunchtime, Hermione! Wake-up!"  
Hermione sprung up out of bed. She hadn't intended to sleep that long, just for the class period.   
"Harry and Ron sent me up to see if you were here. They said you hadn't gone to any of your classes. They seemed pretty worried."  
"Where are they?"  
"They're in the common room."  
Soothing her now somewhat wrinkled clothes, she hurried downstairs and entered the common room. Harry lept to his feet and rushed to give Hermione a hug.   
"You didn't come to class, we were getting worried something had happened." Said Harry in a concerned tone.   
Wow, he was worried about me...maybe there is a chance...   
Harry released his hug but kept his hands her upper arms, gently rubbing them up and down. Resisting the urge to leap into his arms, she said, "Oh sorry, I must have dozed of-" a shock of light headedness caused her eyes to black over and she fell unconscious into Harry's arms.  
"Hermione!" yelled Ron and Harry.  
"Go get someone!" ordered Harry and Ron scurried out of the room. 


	2. chapter 2.

Disclaimer: I own everything. No wait, I don't.   
Note: Stuff in italics indicates Hermione's thoughts. Things in bold indicate Harry's thoughts and the stuff underlined indicates location.   
  
Hermione lay motionless on the hospital bed. Harry sat by her side, waiting for her to wake up.  
"Nothing to get all worked up about, just dehydrated. It's best to let her wake up on her own. You may stay for a bit but then you must go to class." Said Madame Pomfrey.  
Harry reached out and gingerly grabbed her hand. He felt his eyes burn and brim with tears. He leaned down next to her ear.  
"Come on, 'Mione, wake up. Please?" He whispered.   
Although Madame Pomfrey had assured Harry it was nothing, the fact that she fell unconscious in his arms was somewhat traumatizing. Hermione had woken up but her eyes were too heavy to open. Besides, she enjoyed this attention from Harry.  
It's now or never.  
Her lips were softer than in his many dreams. Thoughts were going through Hermione's head a million miles a second. She so desperately wanted to kiss him back but she couldn't blow her cover. Reluctantly, Harry broke his kiss when he heard footsteps coming nearer. Madame Pomfrey Pomfrey appeared.   
"You'd better get to class, Harry, you don't want to be late." Said Madame Pomfrey in a somewhat cheerful tone.  
With one last glance at his beloved, her turned away and left the room. Hermione was ecstatic. She was surprised and relieved that Harry felt the same way. But this left her at an awkward question: What to do now? It became clear that she had to do something. The envy was really beginning to envelope her. She waited until she felt strong enough, then "woke-up." Madame Pomfrey noticed and come to her bedside with a mug of hot chocolate.   
"Here," said Madame Pomfrey handing her the mug, "Drink it. It'll make you feel better."  
Hermione couldn't feel better than she already did but she downed the hot chocolate.  
"Can I go back to class now?" asked Hermione eagerly.   
"Stay here until the next class period, then you may leave." Said Madame Pomfrey, and then left the room.   
Hermione flopped back down and thought about Harry. She kept running the kiss through her mind. The feeling, the smells, everything she could, desperately trying not to forget. It had been her first kiss. Before she knew it, Madame Pomfrey was telling her she could get to class. Hermione leapt out of bed and practically ran back to the dormitories. She grabbed her book bag and took off to Care of Magical Creatures. She was a bit late but for once it didn't matter to her. Her eyes fell upon Harry with a new light as she walked across the lawn.  
He cares! He cares!   
"Hermione! Are you feeling better?" Harry said with a relieved look on his face.  
"Oh, yeah, I'm fine." Hermione said with a smile.  
"Ya had us worried der for a minute, Hermione." Said Hagrid.   
"What did you do, mudblood, look in the mirror?" Malfoy chortled.   
Hell no! You are not going to ruin my good mood!  
Before she realized what she was doing, she slapped Malfoy with a crack that echoed off the building. Draco had a look of sheer disbelief on his face.   
"You stupid bitch-" Malfoy snarled as he withdrew his wand.  
"That's enough from both of ya!" shouted Hagrid. "Malfoy-put your wand away. Hermione-you can't go around hitting people. If you don't have anything nice to say, don't say anything at all."  
Hesitantly, Malfoy put his wand back in his robe.  
"That's better, now shake hands."  
"What?!" Hermione and Malfoy exclaimed in unision.  
"No bloody way am I shaking hands with...that!" Malfoy yelled.  
Hermione shot an icy glare at him.  
"Either you shake hands or you get detentions for the rest of the week."  
"Fine." They both said with disgust.   
With much distaste they shook hands.  
"Good. Now we can get on with our lesson."   
  
After dinner, in the Gryffindor common room. 


End file.
